Hush, Hush (ABANDONNED)
by Witty Lady
Summary: AU: "I'm not really fond of our encounters, Miss Braginskaya." Alfred Jones works for the international branch for the Gauken agency. After the Ice Crystal, a vital computer chip that threatens countless lives, had gone missing, he has to work with his arch enemy, Anya Braginskaya, to recover it. Problem is, they both hate each other. (Rusame. America x Fem!Russia)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Originally, I was going to write a Nyo Rusame fic, but it turned into this. There's just not enough Nyo Russia in this world. (cries). Guess who's back with another idea? Me. I don't know how I feel about this fic. Oh welp. Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S. The Russian translates to "my darling".**_

* * *

 _SMACK!_ Something collided into Anya's-

Wait! There's something missing here. Why does someone smacking into Anya mean so much if you have no idea who she is? Let me ask you this, why does Anya matter? You may feel a little remorse for poor Anya, but if you did not read on, it wouldn't matter in a few seconds.

She matters because she is one of the many characters this story revolves around. With her dark, violet eyes that seem to pierce your soul to her silky, platinum blonde hair that hangs loosely on her back, with little tufts of her hair shoved into her salmon scarf.

Let's establish more about Anya, shall we? Well, I think it's quite obvious that Anya is not from around these parts, oh no. Our heroine, or villainess I should say, hails from Russia. Now that you have the basic background, she has a foe, an arch-enemy as the comics would say. As you can clearly see, (and if you do not, you obviously require glasses), she is in a battle.

Now we can begin our story.

XXX

 _SMACK!_ Something collided into Anya's back and she was thrown back. Her body hit the wall and she groaned as she slid down it, but she refused to give up. She slowly got up and brushed off her dress, readjusting her favored scarf as if nothing had happened. She giggled, something rather odd for a woman her age and size.

There stood an agent, in front of her. He had already cocked his gun and his finger was on the trigger, but it was shaking. His eyes were wide with fear and sweat dripped down his forehead. His lips were quivering and he looked afraid of her. She walked towards him, but he only held the gun higher. As if that could protect him. She let the barrel of the gun be pressed into her chest. She was at least a head taller than the man pressing the gun against her bosom.

"S-stand back!" He looked as if he was about to faint.

"You poor little thing," Anya cooed. She trailed a bloodied finger from his temple down to his chin. He shivered against her touch, but he still kept the gun pressed to her chest. "It's nearly insulting how they would send someone so inexperienced to try and stop me."

She clenched her fist and the man grunted. A gargled scream barely escaped his lips and she moved back. Ice had jutted out from his chest like a spear, blood dripped down and stained the smooth ice from where it had stabbed him. Blood spilled from his mouth as his breathing grew fainter and fainter. She took the gun from him and placed in her holster on her leg. "Shh, hush now. Don't say a word." She placed a hand on him and his skin started to turn blue, but it didn't matter. No whimpers escaped his mouth, he was already dead.

By the time she let him go, his skin had fully turned blue. A look of horror was permanently plastered against his face, tufts of his hair were stained with scarlet blood. The wound and ice were ever so protruding on his figure. "Not my best work." Anya muttered to herself.

She had never truly killed unless she had to, but at times, something just overtook her mind. She would always see _him_ in the corner of her eye, urging her to do so. He's the one who taught her how to control her power, to harness it. The ice use to control her, it encased her in a glacier cage. Now, she commanded it.

Anya grabbed the drink standing on the table next to her and took a sip. The wine didn't burn her throat, not like vodka did. She missed its taste, in fact, she missed her home as a whole, but Russia was a distant dream now. She could never return. She would have to make do in America.

She set the glass down and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "I always leave such a mess." She glanced at the room once more. Shards of glass were scattered across the room, books were overthrown, fallen from shelves. Blood stained the wood, and even dripped down it. Then there was the centerpiece of it all. A Gauken agent, with a large shard of ice jutting through his chest and the blue tinted skin of frostbite.

She walked down the stairs with elegance, a silent symphony played with her. She climbed upon the railing and slid down it, allowing her black dress to flutter behind it. She skipped from chamber to chamber, spinning and giggling everywhere. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck, and then she entered the ballroom, where no one was to be found.

She put a song on the record player and glanced at the center of the room. As brooding as ever, General Winter, (as he liked to be called), was waiting for her, his hand outstretched. His white hair still glistened and his blue eyes shined. The room grew colder, nearly to freezing, but Anya didn't mind. She glided over to him, her heels clacking on the floor. He kissed her hand.

"Mr. Winter, you a truly a gentleman." She remarked as he placed his hand on the small of her back. He led her across the room, spinning her again and again. The chamber became one giant blur as Anya spun faster and faster. His form dwindled, but Anya knew it was to be expected. Her hair flew in her face, but she didn't care.

Eventually, she stopped spinning to find that her dance partner had gone missing, but Anya shook her head. Her little friend was always going missing; it was in his nature. He was there some moments, and he was gone the next. It may not have been ideal, but it was the closest thing Anya would ever get to a friend.

Yet, she felt a twinge in her heart. Placing a cold hand on her chest, she looked down. _If only I had a real heart._

Reality set in. The Gauken agents would be here soon, she had to leave now. She walked slowly, swinging her favored scarf around her neck again.

XXX

"We're going to take down Braginskaya down once and for all. One of our agents was killed by her tonight, and that's rather odd. I didn't think the Russian bitch had it in her." Alfred briefed his team members. That girl had been a pain in his ass for as long as he could remember.

Every time he got close to her, she managed to escape him. Those cruel, violet eyes would always taunt him, beckon him to come closer. Her icy hands would roam down his chest, and her sweet whispers-

No. Braginskaya was just a girl. He would put her away once and for all. She had caused nothing, but havoc for the Gauken agency. He would finish her once and for all, it was his job to lock up villains. He was a hero, dammit.

"Sir, do you need assistance?" One of his agents asked him, but Alfred shook his head.

"No, we don't need any more casualties tonight. I'm going to take down that bitch once and for all." He narrowed his eyes, and fixed it on Braginskaya's picture, one of the only ones they had of her. He exited the van and walked at a brisk pace. Should she be at La Rosa's gala tonight, something had surely captured her eye.

The Ice Crystal. How ironic that it was named. It was a computer chip in which gave access to files all about every Gauken agent in the international branch. _Black market dealers._ They had recently been sold out and that computer chip was precious, and to be destroyed. By no way was anyone in the exclusive international branch innocent. If anyone had their hands on the Ice Crystal, they may as well had access to all the terrible things Gauken had done to keep this world away from the cliff's edge.

He entered the La Rosa gala, and it was deserted. He cocked his gun, and held it close to his chest, he wasn't in the mood to play Braginskaya's games. He would find the ice queen and then lock her up for good. He shivered. What if he failed? If he failed and the information on the Ice Crystal got out, he could face imprisonment, even execution in some parts off the world.

"Мой дорогой."

That voice, he recognized it anywhere. It was so silky and smooth. It felt like the richest honey, the softest silk gliding down his skin. He wanted it to be whispered in his ear at night before he went to bed, but it was also like poison. Sweet poison that choked him, left him breathless.

He turned to find Braginskaya, standing at end of the corridor, her infamous smile on her face. It was not a smirk, but it was a smile, one that scared him shitless. He moved his gun in front of him, not daring to look her fully in the eye. "Braginskaya, cold as ever as it would seem."

She laughed, tilting her head back. "You are so cruel, Mr. Jones." He hated that damn accent, the way he said his name. Hell, the way she spoke English was enough to be like nails on a fucking chalkboard. But he loved-no he hated it so much.

"I'm not really fond of our encounters, Miss Braginskaya." He steadied his grip on the gun. "Now tell me, how have you been, ice queen?"

Everything falling into place. All those hours locked up in a drab meeting room, the gray walls keeping him company. Everything had to go perfect tonight. She turned to him, that malicious smile still curled on her red lips.

"Lonely, as always." She raised her hand, but he already pulled the trigger. A bullet flew and it hit her shoulder. She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Blindly, she moved her hand, ice shot out, nearly stabbing his knee, but he jumped before it could. She moaned, as she held the wound, blood staining her pale skin. Drips of blood had found its way onto that favored scarf. Her breathing was labored, but she got up once more.

That's when he charged at her, and slammed her to the ground. He straddled her hips and tried to pin her arms down, but she growled, and pushed him off, and moved her hand in a wave. Little icicles appeared out of thin air and she sent it his way. He tried to avoid them, but they cut up his arms and cheeks. He yelped in pain.

That's when the grand French doors burst open. Finally, they were cutting it a little too close. Anya looked frantically from each of the members. She started kicked her heels and threw them in a desperate attempt, but they merely dodged them. She spread her hands wide and an icy chill filled the air.

"Braginskaya, finally cornered? So soon?" Arthur Kirkland teased, pointing his gun at her. Everyone else frowned at her, but she calmed herself once more. Alfred knew that Braginskaya had something up her sleeve, she had been cornered countless of times before.

"Kirkland, I don't believe I've truly had the pleasure." She remarked. "How's fucking that Spanish boy? What his name, Antonio?" Arthur had blushed red, but he kept his composure. _Seriously, Artie._

It was as if everyone was frozen to that very place, all that mattered was that Braginskaya was brought in and the Ice Crystal was destroyed. "I think we all know the million-dollar question, sweetheart."

"Then I'm afraid you're a little too late, Mr. Jones." She remarked, playing with the ends of her scarf. "I do not have the Ice Crystal, but my comrade does." Alfred tried to keep himself in place. He wanted to just wrap his hands around her pretty little neck and strangle her. "Such a shame, isn't it?" She tsked.

"Well then, I guess it's time to take a little trip downtown."

Everyone lunged for Braginskaya who raised her hand and moved them back with one cold gust of wind.

Alfred got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He punched her in the face as hard as he could. A sickening crack was heard, and she looked angry now. Her nose was bleeding and her eye was slightly swollen. She hooked her leg around his, and wrestled him to the ground. She climbed on top of him and touched his skin, her hand much colder than usual. He shivered and writhed on the floor as a blue tint started to spread across his skin.

His gun was discarded somewhere, just out of his reach. She grabbed his wrist and pinned it down. "Hush now, it's not worth it anymore." She whispered gently into his ear, her lips a breadth away from his face.

A muffled gun shot was heard then a grunt. Braginskaya fell off of him, instantly on the floor, covering her middle. She whimpered in pain, but Arthur walked past her and helped Alfred up. An unhealthy sheen of sweat was present on her body and her skin paled. She moaned and writhed weakly, clawing the ground.

"Call an ambulance." Alfred whispered quietly, but Arthur frowned.

"Didn't you-"

"Call an ambulance, we need our witness alive if we want information." Alfred was shocked at how calm his voice was. He stared down at Braginskaya, who still shivered. She looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded.

"I guess you got me good, Jones."

A laugh bubbled from Alfred's chest, startling him. "I'm not letting you get off that easy, Braginskaya."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The real action will start soon, but right now I'm just setting it up. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **sasunaru13: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you thought it was interesting and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also, yes it was a typo. I meant to type in Gakuen, my apologies.**_

 ** _ElricGurl the Hetalian:_** **_Thank you for being my first review! I'm happy that you found the first chapter to your liking! Enjoy the next!_**

* * *

Anya opened her eyes, her vision blurred, (which annoyed her as she was trying to take in her surroundings). She tried to push herself up, but she felt a flaring pain her side. She saw white and whimpered in pain, relaxing into the pillows once again. Wait, pillows? Anya groaned in pain and blinked over and over until she noticed the fuzzy figure next to her bedside. She moved her wrists, but they could hardly move, it was like they were…pinned down. Anya growled. Of course, this would happen to her.

She turned her head, (which felt like lead), towards the man sitting there. He had his hands crossed over his chest and an unsympathetic smirk on his lips. She could practically feel his mock pity radiating from him. She frowned at him and looked the agent up and down. "I told you I wouldn't let you die that easy, Braginskaya."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your tantrums, Alfred." Anya moaned in pain once more, shoving her face into the pillow. She felt a dull throb in her head and it just wouldn't go away. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, trying to block out the blinding light. So far, she was failing. She would keep trying. She removed her face from the pillow and then glared at Alfred. "What are you still doing here?"

"I don't have the sweet time to wait for your recovery, babe." Alfred smirked. He scooted his chair closer, the metal scarping against the floor. Anya winced. He had done that on purpose, and she could see that satisfied smirk growing even wider. His lovely – wait lovely? – cyan eyes contained a dark glint which…excited her?

Anya shifted in her bed, as much as she could, crushing the restraints on her hand. She giggled once more, which unnerved Alfred. She closed her eyes, feeling the florescent lights blinding her, and whispered slowly, "What an intriguing happenstance, you and me. I'm all alone, bent to your will, under interrogation, with nothing but my wits about me." She opened one and eye and stared at Alfred, who had opened his mouth to protest. "I'm assuming you've subdued me and there might be something blocking my power. It feels like hell, like I'm holding something in too powerful trying to tear itself out of me, but I'm only _slightly_ stronger than it."

"Aren't you poetic?" Alfred quipped, smiling down at her. He leaned over and grabbed her chin, forcing Anya to look up at him. "But I'm not in the mood for your monologues, no matter how seductive your words are." Her violet eyes glittered, as she chewed on her lip to stop a laugh.

"Don't humor me, Alfred. It's not the words that are seductive, it's my voice. The way I change the pitch, the way I speak, my tone-"

"I don't need a lecture."

"Who said I was giving you one?"

She could tell how much the Gakuen agent wanted to lean down and kiss her. He could see the desperation in his blue eyes as he tried to keep contact. How cute; but she wouldn't let him. She didn't return said feelings, but she sure loved teasing. Ever since she was little, she teased everyone. It was intriguing to watch their reactions to her words.

He backed away from the bed, and stared Anya down. He seemed disgusted. "You, you-"

"You what? I didn't do anything, darling." She adjusted her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Close the door on the way out, my head hurts from all this talk." She could feel his reluctance, it polluted the air. He was very open with his feelings. He slammed the door as hard as she could, making Anya wince once more.

XXX

Within a week, Anya was still weakened, but she was up and running. She got her very own cell, and every day, she would be dragged and lead down numerous corridors before she would have either Alfred or Arthur interrogate her. Sometimes it would be Francis, others Yao, but mainly Alfred and Arthur.

"State your name."

"Is this necessary?" Anya asked. This was how they started every interrogation. Anya rolled her eyes when Alfred said nothing. "Anya Braginskaya," she huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her right leg over her left. She leaned back in the metal chair.

"Stop being a child, cooperate, and this will go by quickly." Alfred lectured. Anya scoffed. "Anyways," he said through gritted teeth, "let's continue. What is your relation to General Winter?"

"General Winter is like a father to me. He's the one who taught me how to harness my powers, he's been my companion, my comrade, he's helped me in ways that one can." Anya stated. Her expression was that of a bored one, as if it was routine, but she didn't have to admit that General Winter was unwanted at times.

"Was that so hard, Miss Braginskaya?" Alfred mocked. He reached over to poke her, but one glare sent him back to his chair. "Next question, what do you know of the Ice Crystal?"

"Do you mean the thing that can take the Gakuen Agency down? You've done terrible things, Mr. Jones, I can see it on your face. You think you can hide the fact that you're just as evil as I?" Anya couldn't help herself, she continued, "You parade yourself and your partners as heroes, when in reality, they're are not heroes. You're a child with a broken dream."

Alfred looked hurt, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I do not know the full contents of the chip itself, but I do know that it's enough to destroy many, and that it's in General Winter's hands." She felt something twist in her chest, but she ignored it. Anya had to force herself to look into Alfred's eyes, but something hurt. She moved her silky curtain of hair over her shoulder. "Next question," she asked softly.

"I believe we're done for today." Alfred didn't look at her and turned to the agent waiting at the door. He nodded towards Anya, and she felt him hoist her up. She didn't even try to struggle or say a smart remark towards Alfred. Something had changed, but she refused to acknowledge it. She was probably tired, right? Maybe she had felt sympathy? No, that didn't happen. She was Anya Braginskaya, her only friend was General Winter.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't feel the guard shove her into the cell. Anya got up and brushed off the imaginary dust on her prison clothes. She sat down on the bed and stared at the wall, willing herself to stray away from her mind. Her damned thoughts ensnared her again.

 _Why did it hurt so much? No, what did I feel when I said that? Why do I care if I hurt his feelings? I do not care for the American or his friends. He's nothing, but a thorn in my side._ Anya adjusted herself on the small bed and lay down, facing the wall. Her back was turned towards the entrance. She could hear the lights flicker and buzz, but she ignored it. Closing her eyes, Anya fell into a restless sleep.

XXX

Alfred slammed his apartment door shut, ignoring the groans of protest from his roommate. He stormed over towards the kitchen and forced the fridge door open, looking hungrily inside. He as in the mood for some take out or burgers, or just something. The fridge was empty, and he slammed it shut, groaning. He kicked it until his toes felt numb. Alfred ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

He removed his glasses and sat down at the dinner table and placed his head in his hands. He gripped his hair and tried to hide from the world. Why did it hurt so bad? He could remember each of Braginskaya's words, it felt like a separate attack. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

" _You parade yourself and your partners as heroes."_

He slammed his fist down on the table, a throb went through his hand.

" _When in reality, they're not heroes."_

Alfred got up, shoving the chair away from him. He had to hit something, before it ended up being something important. He entered his messy bedroom, kicking away piles of laundry that were weeks old. He didn't even put on his boxing gloves. He started punching the bag, ignoring everything around him. Everything in his sight blurred, everything but the punching bag.

" _You're a child with a broken dream."_

Alfred let out a strangled shout and punched the bag with all his might. His knuckles ached and they would surely be bruised by morning, but he didn't stop. He kept punching the bag, harder and harder each time. He could remember every little detail about Braginskaya. She plagued his mind and wouldn't leave him be. He could barely breathe.

Her violet eyes, always glowering at him. They were filled with primal rage, but there was always something hidden about her eyes, like it was a mystery wrapped within a mystery, wrapped within another mystery. He could see the way her eyes contrasted from her pasty skin and light hair. He could see the way her hair grew messier as the days went by. He could see the way her eyebrows crinkled or her nose twitched at times during the interrogation.

He wanted to pretend that Anya was the punching bag, to be hitting his supposed "arch-enemy", but he couldn't bring himself. He punched the bag once more and then turned away. Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose and started pacing the tiny room. He felt constricted, as if the beige walls were closing in on him.

The door was thrown open to reveal his roommate and fellow agent, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The German was red in the face and he looked as if he wanted to pack a punch or two. Alfred frowned. "What the hell is your problem? Can you stop your grunting? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I didn't take you for an early bird."

"I'm not!" Gilbert snapped. "This stupid Ice Crystal case has got my head spinning, and I'm exhausted. Tomorrow we have an important meeting, and I just want to frigging sleep!" He seemed so irrational, but Alfred could see the dark circles under his eyes. Alfred didn't say anything.

Gilbert stopped screeching for five seconds to notice Alfred's defeated look. He chewed on the inside of his lip and sighed. "What happened? You look distraught." His voice was softer, but that hint of annoyance was still there.

"Nothing, just Braginskaya's got me going crazy. I swear by the end of this I will be crazy." Alfred rubbed his eyes and threw himself on the bed. Gilbert leaned against the doorway, nodding. He knew how that Russian girl worked, she could get inside your head and take your mind for a spin. She could twist you and bend you and make your head spin until it fell off.

"How about a beer? Alcohol always helps." Gilbert offered. The German's receding footsteps could be heard, and then he heard a _pop._ Gilbert handed the beer to Alfred.

"Cheers." Alfred took a sip and then set it on the nightstand.

"Do you want to, erm, talk about it?" Gilbert offered, but Alfred shook his head. He had to stop himself from laughing at Gilbert.

"Honestly, I'm exhausted. I just want to drink my beer, sleep, and stop thinking about-"

"Anya?" Alfred gave him a look. "You were rambling, what else was I going to say?" Alfred sighed and took another long swig of his beer. "Don't let her get to you. We'll get that Ice Crystal back and then destroy it. Braginskaya can rot in her cell for life for all I care, okay? She has this way with words. Her face, she-she always looks so calm when she's trying to mess with you." Silence only returned Gilbert's response. "We are heroes, Alfred."

"Then why do I feel shitty?"

"Because you're letting yourself feel that way. Heroes don't always do the best thing."


End file.
